I Dont Want To Lose You
by myu uchiha
Summary: (Minato x Kushina Fanfic)


The sky has a lot of stars tonight. I cant help but to remember those nights we shared. Hey, Naruto, you know, your parents has the most wonderful story I have ever seen. Wanna know why? It all started that day...

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ohayou!"  
"Myu?"  
"Yo!"  
"You're almost late."  
"Kinda, ehe. Ne, Minato-kun, I heard we'll be having a new-"  
"Class, settle down. We have a new student."  
"I told you so." and then I went to my seat near thr window.  
"Please tell us about yourself." Our Sensei ask the new student.  
Everyone settled down and waited for the new student to introduce herself. She has a weird hair, huh?  
"I'm Uzumaki Kushina, Dattebane (You know)!"  
Everyone was like 0.0 after hearing her and then whispers flooded the room. One student pointed at her.  
"Look at the color her hair."  
"How can anyone have a hair like that?"  
"How do you get it that red?"  
"I wouldn't go out with that kind of hair."  
I'm getting really pissed off. What's the matter if you have a hair colored that way, anyway?  
"Everyone, please let us make her finished."  
But no one listened to our sensei. I should...  
"I'm going to be the first female hokage!"  
O.O  
She just... shouted her... dream! Awesome! She has that guts huh?  
But everybody laughed at her. Even Sensei but I know he is controlling hisself. And then Minato stood up...  
WHAT?! WAIT! MINA-  
"I want to become a great hokage that will be admired by everyone, too."  
No way! He really did it. He really announced his dream! His dream that he doesn't want to reveal with anyone. Is that really his dream? I don't really know, he never told me even though we are friends since we are babies.  
Break Time.  
"Minato-kun!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Is that really..."  
"Yes, sorry for not telling you."  
"Eh? Y-you don't have to apologize. It's your dream anyway. Well, that's one hell of a goal but I know you can achieve it."  
"Well, I'll be having a good rival there."  
"You mean... her?"  
We both looked at her. She is at the back part of our classroom. And as expected from those brats, they are bullying her.  
"Maybe."  
"Ehh?"  
"From now on, we will call you tomato. You have a fat round face and a red hair... just like a tomato."  
"I'm going to call sensei."  
And then I ran towards the door but before I could go out I heard someone knocked someone. And when I turned back, She is punching one of the brats bullying her?!  
Minato is still looking at her while smiling and I guess she noticed it.  
"What are you laughing at?" She ask him. Minato just turned away. I can't help smiling. She is pretty strong to knocked that brat out and Minato is kinda shy with her. I can sense something. He is not like this anyway.  
And so I went back to his side after Kushina left the room.  
"Playing shy?"  
"No I'm not."  
"If you say so."

-x-x-x-x-x-

as years passed by, the daily routine in the academy is keep the cycle.  
We already received our forehead protector as a sign that we are already genins. About the team...  
"Haio!"  
"An Uchiha and a Namikaze?" - Kushina  
"And an Uzumaki." - Minato.  
"Yes! Let's work together, ne?" I offered my hand and she receives it.  
"Okay!"  
Yes, we are working together as a team. Indeed, we are the highest grader team in all teams of Genins but Minato and Kushina doesn't talk that much.  
"Ahh! I'm bored! Why do we need to read this book anyway? I'll be going home first."  
"Okay. Take care, Ku-Chan!" I waved goodbye. She smiles at us and weng out of the library.  
"Ne~ Mina-kun?"  
"Hmm?"  
"We've been a team for almost 6 months and yet, you and her..."  
"Let's go home."  
"W-wait! Are you going to leave me here? Minato-kun!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

He walked me home like the other days but I decided to follow him after he reached a few blocks away from our gate.  
'I thought so.'  
Yes, he is indeed in front of the Uzumaki household and staring at the house, particularly at Ku-chan's room. But suddenly, his facial expression changed. I know something is... wrong. He entered the household and so I followed him. He is looking for someone.  
"Mina-kun?"  
"Myu-chan? What are you doing here?"  
"Following you. I thought something is bothering you. How about you?"  
He raised his hand. He is holding a few strand of Kushina's hair.  
"She's in danger."  
Before he could go, I grabbed his hands.  
"Wait! What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to follow them."  
"You're going to save her alone? She is OUR Team mate, I'll go too."  
"No, It will be dangerous."  
"If it's dangerous for me, It'll be dangerous for you, too. It's better if we go together."  
"Kushina is a strong person. She won't be taken that easily unless they are class-S ninjas."  
"Then it's more that I should go with you."  
"Go and ask for the other jounins' help. I'll follow them."  
"Okay. Dont do anything reckless."  
"I won't."  
And we parted our ways. He followed Kushina and I went looking for the higher ups.  
But I can't wait for them. They are still planning for what to do so I escaped and went looking for them. I found Kushina and she will be executed by Kumogakure ninjas! I should...  
"Arghh!"  
Minato?  
He attacked everyone... But... MINATO!  
I don't know but its like my hand is like moving on its own; throwing a kunai at the last ninja that may have killed him. Before he could notice me, I hid behind the tree and watched them, Kushina and Minato, from where I'm standing.  
"You..."  
"W... I came to save you."  
She was shocked but then I saw that smile frome her. That very first smile of happiness from her but she fainted and Minato caught her.  
"Myu-chan..."  
"Hmmm?"  
"I'm going to bring her home and report this incident to the higher ups."  
"I'll go with you but I need to get some evidence first so you can go first."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you."  
And he left while carrying her in his arms. I'm a bit jealous on how he looks at her and on how he thinks of her like she is a very important person to him but I can't blame him... he... loves her anyway. Gotta go to work!

-KUSHINA's POV-

Ow! My head hurts, really. And I feel like I'm flying.  
And so I opened my eyes and so him... Namikaze... Minato and he is carrying me. I looked down and saw a few strands of my hair in his hands.  
"That's..."  
"You're hair is beautiful... So I noticed right away."  
"But... You have always ignored me."  
"That's because I know you are strong... in body and spirit."  
"But why did you save me?"  
"It's because you are my friend and... I don't want to lose you."  
Friend... He doesn't... Want to lose me...  
"Even though I'm an outsider."  
"hmmm."

Some years later.

-MYU'S POV-

"It's been awhile since we had this kind of conversation, ne~"  
"You bet! I miss this!" Kushina said lively and ate a lot of her ramen.  
"So how is being an Anbu, Myu-chan?" Minato asked.  
"Ahhh... Awesome! Even though... You know, its hard. Ah, I remember. You are a candidate for being the next Hokage, right?"  
"Ah... Ehe... Yes."  
"That's great! Let's celebrate!"  
"So proud of yourself huh? Minato-kun?"  
"Ah... N-no... That is..."  
And so I ordered another set of our food and watch them loving each other with those punches and other stuff while waiting for it. Yes, I do still love him but he doesn't know and I dont have a plan on telling him, specially now that he is going to be married to her after he is promoted to a Hokage. We enjoyed every moment, the three of us, have together and at the end of the day, we parted ways. We don't know when will be the next time we will have this kind of conversation again but I wish it is soon.

Few weeks later.

"Minato, or should I say Hokage-sama."  
"Ahhh... Sarutobi-sama. That's too formal."  
"You should be used to it now that you are the new hokage."  
"I think, I must."  
"By the way, here are the Anbus that will be guarding you at all times."  
And I revealed myself commanding the other members of my squad to reveale themselves to. I bowed down and removed my mask as a sign of respect.  
"I am Myuko Uchiha, and this is my team, and we are here to protect you at all times, Master Hokage."  
"Let's work together."  
"Sir Yes Sir."

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Myu-chan~ I have a news for you!" Kushina excitedly told me and so I decided to enter their house. I was the one scheduled to accompany Minato from his house to the Hokage Hall but as usual, this noisy lady noticed me. He is behind her, putting his cloake on.  
"You're becoming round again, Ku-chan."  
She looks at Minato tha is beside her already and smiled at me.  
"O...kay, I'm missing something here."  
"I'm pregnant."  
"Ahh, you're pregnant. I thought you were... WHAT? YOU'RE PREGNANT?!"  
"Yes!"  
-x-  
A few months later.  
"Hokage-sama, how's Ku-chan."  
"She's doing great. She looks excited everyday of what will Naruto looks like."  
"Jiraiya-sama suggested that name, am i right."  
"Yes."  
"The barrier is already set-upped."  
"Thank you so much, Myu-chan."  
"She really is a lucky person for having you."  
"No, I am the lucky one for having her."  
I smiled and put on my mask before densing my self from the room. Indeed, you are lucky to have her. But she is luckier to have you.  
And that day on, I promised to myself, I will protect that very person who makes him smile all the time.  
But i guess, the odds are against it.

-x-x-x-x-x-

October 10

Minato ordered me to stay in the village and guard it because he will go with Kushina who will give birth that time. And up until now, I am still worrying about them but I need to concentrate in the village.  
5 hours later, I heard an explosion from afar and when I look back, I saw the Nine Tailed Beast.  
"No... this can't be... Kushina."  
I must go to them!  
"Myuko. We should evacuate the villagers at once."  
tss. This cant be happening!  
I ordered the other ninjas to evacuate every single villagers and helped the others to stop the Nine Tailed Fox. I was going to use my sharingan to the fox when I saw my cousin, Itachi while carrying his brother running from there house to the evacuation site and the fox is going to attack them and so I rushed to them and used my full speed to get them away from there. We reaches the evacuation site safe but...  
"Onee-chan, you..."  
"I'm okay. Stay here and stay safe. I must go back."  
"Hmmm."  
"Take Care, Myu." I heard Mikoto-san told me. I smiled and put on my mask and went out of the evacuation site only to be surprised. The Nine Tails is chained...  
"It's the Uzumaki sealing technique. Kushina!"  
I rushed towards the area where the Nine tails was sealed. 3rd Hokage was not moving and just watching and their I realized, was a barrier. The baby was there, lying on the ground. Minato and Kushina was fighting for him.  
"No... Damn it! Kushina! Minato! Remove this barrier! Don't do that!"  
But I know they can't hear me. Minato is even using the Dead Demon Sealing Technique.  
"This is crazy!"  
"Myuko Uchiha, you cant do anything with that barrier. That is the most power barrier an Uzumaki can make."  
"Then what do you expect me to do, Sarutobi-sama? Stay here and watch them?"  
"They have decided. We must respect it. Minato knows what is best for the village, trust him."  
"But If they continue to do that, Naruto... Naruto cant get a chance to grow up with them."  
"He, They, are doing their son. I know they know what's best for him."  
And so, I gave all my trust to them and stopped trying on breaking the barrier but..  
The Nine Tailed havd broken a part of the chain and attacks the baby.  
All I remember was, Kushina covered Naruto and Minato covered her and they are both caught by the beast's claw. Everyone was shocked and even I, can't say anything. Everything went fast. He, Minato, used the Eight Demon Seal; The Nine Tailed Fox was sealed in the baby's body as well as in Minato's; The treath was gone, the barrier was gone. All that is left is Kushina and Minato's weak body and between them is Naruto.  
I rushed towards them, crying but all I received from them was a smile, a happy smile, the last smile I saw from them.  
"Kushina, Kushina... MINATO-SAMA!"

-

"Why am I even saying this to you, as if you would understand."  
I carried Naruto and touched his forehead with my forehead. He staired at me. Those blue eyes that you got from your Dad. Those blue eyes that made me fell in love with him. Starting today, you will grow up with everyone in the village. No matter what happens, dont let any pain get stuck on those eyes. Let happiness erase those pains.  
"Daisuki, Naruto-kun. At least, to you, I can tell it. Can you tell it to your dad for me?"


End file.
